Seisa
Seisa (青砂, Seisa) was a Sunagakure shinobi and was the leader of Team Seisa. Background At some point in the past, Seisa's brother and sister-in-law were killed by Iwagakure shinobi, leaving Seisa to raise his neice, Shisha. He often neglected Shisha in favor of his own daughter, Kusari. One day, when Shisha discovered that she possessed the Magnet Release kekkei genkai, he refused to teach her how to control it and instead focused on teaching Kusari. At some point during the Second Shinobi World War, Seisa helped repel an invading shinobi force by utilizing his Cobalt Powder, which was considered to have been instrumental in the defense of Sunagakure. Personality Seisa was very caring and protective to his only daughter, Kusari and was visibly angered upon receiving the news of her death. Her death affected him so much that he was almost left his post as defender of Sunagakure to go after her killers and would have done so if not for the intervention of the Kazekage. After Kusari's death, Seisa became fixated with revenge and began to see other people, including his own niece, as tools for revenge, not scarring about other's lives in his pursuit to hunt Kusari's killers. Seisa and his brother did not get along well growing up and the two argued and fought often. While Seisa did agree to raise his brother's daughter, Shisha, he often neglected and beat her and rarely treated her as family. Appearance Seisa possessed tan skin and spiky neck-length red hair and was also had large arm muscles. During the Second Shinobi World War, Seisa wore a Suna flak jacket reminiscent of the modern one but without any scroll pockets and a Suna forehead protector on his forehead. The shirt under his flak jacket possessed no sleeves and on his left arm were the stylized characters for Earth (土) and Wind (風). Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Seisa's main method of combat was utilizing the Magnet Release kekkei genkai by simultaneously combining the earth and wind natures. He utilized this ability by manipulating vast quantities of Cobalt Powder, being capable of summoning vast amounts of these particles by using a special summoning technique. When used offensively, Seisa could form dozens of needles out of the Cobalt Powder and launch them at high speeds using the repelling force of magnetism or a sword that could cut clean through flesh and bone. When used defensively, he could form a large barricade of the powder. Seisa could also use the powder in more intricate ways, such as forming a large pillar to magnetically attract metallic weapons in the immediate vicinity towards it. Genjutsu Seisa has shown considerable skill in genjutsu, excelling in a high-level interrogation technique to gather information and torture based techniques to incapacitate opponents. Status Story Land of Wind Arc Seisa is first seen retrieving the corpses of Kusari, Kamenokō and Kōsa, swearing to avenge their deaths. He later captures a Konoha shinobi and using a genjutsu to interrogate him, learns that the genin members of Team Cho Li are responsible for the deaths of his team. Having no more use for his prisoner, he kills him using his Cobalt Powder and prepares to go hunting for Team Cho Li, only to be stopped by the Kazekage himself. After agreeing to spend a little more time in Suna, Seisa contemplates how he is going to take his revenge against Team Cho Li. Team Training Arc Trivia * Seisa (青砂) means blue sand. This is a reference to his Cobalt Powder that he uses as his main weapon. Category:DRAFT